Horse racing, and particularly wagering on the outcome of such races, is one of the most popular spectator sports in the U. S., if not in the entire world. The popularity of this sport has extended itself to various board games, which board games may be enjoyed in a more passive manner in the comfort of one's home or other location removed from the race track.
As noted above, one of the reasons for the popularity of horse racing is the provision generally made for betting or wagering on the outcome of such races. While board games generally provide some element of chance by means of dice, rotary spinner, etc., they generally do not provide any specific means for wagering on the outcome of the simulated race or game, nor for considering or varying the odds on the various race entries. As horse racing and wagering on such races have become more popular, various refinements of the rules of betting (exactas, odds, etc.) have evolved, and the neophyte may be overwhelmed by such complexities and shy away from involvement in the sport.
The need arises for a board game simulating horse racing, which game provides an element of chance for the outcome to simulate an actual race. The game should also provide for variation in the odds affecting the horses or position markers, and moreover should provide a realistic simulation of the betting and rules therefor which are generally accepted as a part of horse racing.